totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niebezpieczne zakątki Meksyka
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 2 - odcinek 7/13 Czołówka... Willa Tatiana cały czas poszukuje swojego "zaginionego" notesu. Pomagają jej Aisha i Fatih. Działaniom przygląda się Daniel, obok niego siedzą Eve z Oliverem i Phil'em. Fatih : To nic nie daje Tatiana. Nie ma go nigdzie. Aisha : '''Też tak sądzę. '''Tatiana : '''No ale nie mógł zostać w tym chlewie. Zobaczyłabym go. :/ '''Fatih : No to ktoś musiał ci go ukraść. Tatiana : Jak dostanę tego, kto to zrobił, to go zamorduję. >_< Aisha : Myślę, że ta święta trójca może mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Wskazuje na Eve, Phila i Oliego. Oliver : '''Tym razem to naprawdę nie my. '''Phil : Potwierdzam, pilnowałem ich przez cały czas. Fatih : Tobie akurat nie warto zaufać. >_> Phil : '''No to twój problem. '''Tatiana : Jak tylko się okaże, że to wasza sprawka, to nie żyjecie. Ostrzegam. Evelynn : '''W porządalu, w takim razie przed nami długie życie. <3 '''Aisha : Hm... Daniel, może ty coś wiesz? Daniel : '''Ja.... niee.... nie. '''Tatiana : Napewno? Wydaje mi się, że jednak wiesz. Taki niepewny jesteś. Daniel : '''Przyrzekam, nie mam pojęcia. '''Fatih : '''Będę was obserwował. '''Oliver : '''Dobra. Teraz wyjdź. '''Fatih : Bo? Oliver : 'Bo mnie wkurzyłeś. Wypad, no już. '''Fatih : '''Jebło cię? '''Aisha : '''To nie ma sensu, żadnych kłótni, to osłabia czujność. Idziemy. ''Wychodzą. Evelynn, Phil i Oliver szepczą do siebie, a Daniel idzie coś zjeść. '''Phil : To kiedy jej to oddasz lub komuś podrzucisz? Evelynn : '''Pobawię się nią. Jednak teraz mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że Daniel coś wie. <3 '''Oliver : '''Dokładnie. Widzieliście, jaki był przestraszony? Coś mi tutaj nie gra... '''Evelynn : '''Trzeba na niego uważać. Może widział, jak brałeś ten notes? <3 '''Oliver : '''Nie, przecież siedział z innymi przed ringiem. '''Phil : Mówię wam, to się może źle skończyć. Evelynn : '''Nie bądź pizda. <3 '''Phil : Urgh, okej... ale mam złe przeczucia. Oliver : '''Narazie miejmy na oku tego imprezowicza. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Oliver : Jeśli ten frajer coś wie, to może nas zdradzić. Będę go bacznie obserwował. Daniel : 'Ech... no to niefajnie się zrobiło. :/ Willa - Salon ''Zawodnicy zbierają się w salonie. '''Don : '''Good morning moi miłośnicy kasy! Dzisiaj czeka was dość niebezpieczne zadanie! Jednak zanim wam je przedstawię, wybiorę kapitanów. Najpierw Złoci. Dzisiaj dowodzić wami będzie ................... Aisha! '''Aisha : Uuu... nieźle! *_* Don : Za to Zielonymi kierować dzisiaj będzie .................. Eve! Evelynn : Mega! <3 Don : '''Oki. Kapitanki wybrane, więc zbierajcie się. Jedziemy w fajne miejsce. c; '''Isabella : Fajne, czyli straszne? ;-; Don : 'W rzeczy samej. Dawajcie do busów. ''Wyjeżdżają. Wyzwanie Zawodnicy przyjeżdżają na strome wzgórze, nad nim znajduje się tor przeszkód. '''Fatih : No nie... już było podobne wyzwanie. -,- Don : Czy mógłbyś mi pozwolić dojść do słowa? -___- Fatih : As you wish. Isabella : '''Nie przejmuj się Fatih, mam takie samo zdanie. :) '''Fatih : '''Spoko. ;) '''Don : Dzisiaj waszym wyzwaniem jest tór przeszkód, który musicie pokonać drużynowo. Jest on praktycznie taki sam, jak w 12 odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Najpierw przejście pod ziemią, potem po błocie nad ostrzami, następnie musicie przejść pomiędzy tymi stromymi zboczami bez żadnych zabezpieczeń, a na końcu wspiąć się na drzewo za pomocą wywieszonej tam linki, skąd wrócicie zjazdem tyrolką na pole startu. Team, który jako pierwszy przekroczy ten znak, zwycięży. Ich kapitan zostanie płatnikiem, a kapitan przegranych automatycznie będzie zagrożony. Czy wszystko jasne? Las rąk. Don : 'Tak myślałem. Czas start! ''W równym tempie zawodnicy przebiegają początek trasy, jednakże jednak Złoci okazują się być na razie trochę szybsi. '''Evelynn : Dogońcie ich moje małe leniuchy! <3 Cindy : Z łaski swojej zamknij mordę debilko. :) Evelynn : Mówi to ta, co z Lysh odpierdoliła patologię niedawno? <3 Cindy : Ty ją dopiero rozkręciłaś. Zaczynają przejście pod ziemią, Zieloni nieco wyrównują swoją przewagę, tymczasem Tatiana ostro się denerwuje. Tatiana : Przecież nie mogłam go od tak sobie zgubić. ;___; Aisha i Isabella są tuż obok przy agentce. Aisha : Laska, możesz iść szukać, jesteś szybka, to nadrobisz. Isabella : Ale wiecie, że można z tym poczekać? Aisha : A co jeśli ta szmata teraz manipuluje naszymi? -.- Isabella : Gówno. Do wyzwania to poczeka. -,- Tatiana : Sama nie wiem... :/ Pokój Zwierzeń Tatiana : Nie podoba mi się to. Wyzwanie Zaczęła szukać notesu, Daniel doganiał dziewczyny. Isabella : Oj Aisha... jeśli ty trafisz do skrzynki, to już możesz szykować się na eliminacje. :/ Aisha : Pfff, przyszłam się tu bawić, a nie walczyć o willę. Jeśli już wylecę, dokopcie tej kurwie za mnie. XD Daniel : Niezłe masz o niej słownictwo. Aisha : Wiem. A teraz po wygraną! Jak szalona zaczęła biegać po ziemi. Tymczasem Daniel chciał coś powiedzieć Isabelli. Daniel : Muszę ci coś powiedzieć ważnego... Gdzieś w biegu Oliver podsłuchuje ich niepostrzeżenie, ale jebnął głową o rurę. Oliver : KURWA MAĆ JAK TO BOLI! >:( Daniel i Isabella dziwnie się patrzą oraz przyspieszają. Pokój Zwierzeń Daniel : Co by było gdyby ta "cicha woda" nas podsłuchiwała. ;-; Isabella : Obym dowiedziała się czegoś ważnego... tak to szczerze strata czasu... Oliver : Czyli tak pogrywamy? Dzisiaj zobaczymy na eliminacjach, ile możesz zapłacić za taką informację. ;) Wyzwanie Gdzieś na początku są Evelynn, Liam i Alysha. Alysha : No to jak, zaczniesz ich sabotować? Liam : No nie wiem. ;) Alysha :'''JAK TO KURWA NIE WIESZ? '''Liam : Tak to nie wiem. Nie wiem czy mógłbym zaufać takiej suce jak ty. Liam podszedł bliżej do Eve, Alyshy włączył się bulwers. Pokój Zwierzeń Alysha : Ja niby suką? Coś ta Evelynn musiała sprawić, aby mu się popierdoliło w głowie. Jak wygramy, to on wyleci. Oczywiście w przypadku, gdy ta jebana Evelynn znów dostanie Złotą Kłódkę. Liam : Czemu nie mam ochoty sabotować? Bo nie muszę, a tak poza tym, ona mnie wkurza. Wyzwanie Złoci i Zieloni poza Tatianą zabierali się już za pokonanie błota nad ostrzami. Część dziewczyn zaczęła panikować. Aisha : ŁEE! Po tym będę musiała wziąć kąpiel! Evelynn : Boisz się frajerko? Przecież błotko działa na skórę <3 Aisha : No chyba że jesteś krokodylem, to więc wiesz, zawrzyj gębę psycholu. :') Evelynn : Zaraz w mordę oberwiesz, wiesz? <3 Isabella : A tylko spróbuj... Evelynn rzuciła błotem w Aishę. Rozgniewana Isa idzie dalej. Isabella : Aisha, nie poddawaj się tam! ;d Idzie do Daniela, Oliver czuje, że może wykorzystać następną szansę. Pokój Zwierzeń Oliver : Nie poddam się. Wyzwanie Daniel :'''Słuchaj Isa. Evelynn nie kombinuje sama. '''Isabella : No wiesz... dla mnie to nie jest zaskoczenie. Daniel : Ona ukradła pamiętnik Tatiany z pomocą Olivera i Phila. Isabella : No kurczę... nie spodziewałabym się tego. :') Daniel : Przestaniesz być taka sarkastyczna? Isabella : Lepiej wpadnij na pomysł, jak można im podwalić ten pamiętnik czy dziennik, czy jak to tam nazwałeś. :) Daniel : Myślałem, że mi pomożesz... dziękuję za taką pomoc. -_- Isabella : Nie ma za co. ;) Pokój Zwierzeń Isabella : Czy ja mu wyglądam na Boga i wpadnę od razu na jakiś pomysł? Wyzwanie Oliver tymczasem podchodzi do Eve. Olivier : Eve! Evelynn : Czego? <3 Olivier : Daniel powiedział to Isie... Evelynn : Wiedziałam, że frajer to wygada. Po prostu utnę mu ten język po ceremonii. <3 Olivier : Hehe, serio? Evelynn : Lubię się droczyć. <3 Dzięki tej rozmowie oboje przeszli przez błoto, a potem zajęli się za pokonywanie stromych zbocz. Evelynn : Uuu, hardkor na ostro. Tak jak ruchanko! <3 Olivier : Dobre. xD Evelynn :'Chciałabym doznać takiej rozkoszy jeszcze. <3 ''Isabella jako trzecia pokonała błoto nad ostrzałami... a za nią Cindy, Liam i wnerwiona Alysha. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Isabella : FUU. FUU. FUUU!!! >O Liam : Będzie lepiej rozpieprzyć całą drużynę Złotych. Na pewno poleci od nich Aisha, ale jak Oliver'a i Phil'a wyznaczą, to ich dzisiejsza frajerka będzie musiała się z nami przywitać dopiero na zlocie. Bywaj i wyleć. :) Alysha: Koleś ma wpierdol po wyzwaniu. Liam : Muszę dopilnować, by tylko ten durny turek ruszył dupę, inaczej plan jak pozbyć się frajerów nie zadziała -,- A Aisha na pewno wywaliłaby Evelynn lub mnie. W sumie nie, wolałbym tamtą kurwę do eliminacji. Alysha rzuciła się na Liam'a. Nagle Daniel i Aisha wyprzedzają dwójkę. Na szarym końcu wloką się Phil z Fatih'em. Ten drugi wreszcie wydostaje się z błotą. Pokój Zwierzeń Aisha : Nie dam się tak łatwo... Evelynn będzie miała przerąbane. Fatih : Początek był bardzo trudny, a dzięki wspinaczce... nadrobię to. Oby tylko Isa nie wyleciała. :/ Wyzwanie Evelynn w dalszym ciągu na prowadzeniu. Po szybkim pokonaniu przeszkody zajęła się za najważniejszą, wspięciu się na drzewo. Skorzystała z tyrolki, za nią Daniel, który zepchnął Oliver'a i o dziwo Fatih zyskał trzecie miejsce. Pokój Zwierzeń Fatih : To przejście było moim najlepszym doświadczeniem! <3 Wyzwanie Liam wyścignął Aishę i Isabellę, które zdeterminowane pchały się razem z nim o to, kto będzie pierwszy. O dziwo Liam wypchnął Aishę na Iskę i gdzieś z tyłu zjawiła się Cindy, która znalazła sobie alternatywną drogę. Cindy : O kurde... Aisha : Co za damski bokser. -.- Liam : W dupie mam twoje płacze. Kasa się liczy. Liam zjechał już z tyrolki razem z Cindy. Zauważył linkę i wziął nożyczki. Isabella : O nie... On nie zamierza... :O Rozciął linkę. Cindy była oburzona, Aisha się wkurzyła, ale zobaczyła wodę. Aisha : Sorki stara... Skacze tam. AAAAA! Wpada do wody, jest nieco lodowata, ale Aisha oddycha z ulgą. Pokój Zwierzeń Aisha : Wielokrotnie błoto wlatywało mi w włosy i oczy. Cóż, mogłam teraz jednak lepiej zobaczyć co tu się odjaniepawla. :P Isabella :'Ten idiota nas przechytrzył... Wyzwanie ''Po kilku minutach zjawiła się Alysha. 'Alysha :'Ja pierdolę, gdzie ta linka? -,- '''Isabella : Zapytaj sabotażysty. Alysha się ostro wnerwiła. Wzięła ziemię i zaczęła nią rzucać. Pokój Zwierzeń Alysha : BĘDZIE ZEMSTA! SRIAM, JUŻ PO TOBIE GNIDO! >:( Wyzwanie Obok, czyli na miejscu startu swój męczący wyścig skończyli Evelynn, Daniel, Fatih, Cindy i... dojechał Liam. Don : Wygląda na to, że Zieloni wygrywają wreszcie swoje wyzwanie! Evelynn : OOOO TAK!!! <3 Don : A, powiedzcie Aishy, że jej czek trafia do kasy pancernej. Niedługo ceremonia, możecie się iść wykąpać. ;) Cindy : Ale przecież linka jest zerwana. xDDD Daniel : CO?! :O Pokój Zwierzeń Daniel : Evelynn powinna dostać za swoje... Wyzwanie Evelynn i Cindy po chwili zwołują wszystkich na ceremonię i wyniki. (że w sensie oni wygrali :P) Don : '''Oficjalnie wyzwanie wygrali Zieloni! Dla odmiany. xD '''Evelynn : '''A to znaczy, że JA jestem dzis płatnikiem! <3 '''Don : Nie musisz mnie uprzedzać. Każdy już to wie. Aisha, jako że byłaś kapitanem Złotych, twój czek automatycznie trafia do kasy pancernej. O tym, kto jeszcze się w niej znajdzie, zadecyduje dzisiejsze głosowanie w Skarbcu. Ktoś z trójki zagrożonych nie dostanie się do etapu za drużynami. Zieloni w całości przechodzą. Jedziemy do willi. Wszyscy zawiedzieni (poza Eve) wracają do willi. Pokój Zwierzeń Evelynn : Teraz wszystko zależy ode mnie. Aisha lub jedno z następnej dwójki frajerów nareszcie wyleci! <3 Aisha : 'Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałam... myślałam, że uda mi się dotrzeć do etapu bez drużyn, ale trudno. Wiem, że wracam do domu i zdążyłam się już z tym pogodzić. :( '''Isabella : '''Nie dam się wykopać tej zdzirze. Za wszelką cenę muszę opóźnić to głosowanie. Wtedy Eve zdecyduje i polecą Alysha z Tatianą. ;-; Skarbiec ''Po powrocie do willi Złoci od razu weszli do Skarbca, pewna siebie Evelynn czekała na werdykt. 'Don : '''Tak jak zawsze, macie 15 minut na decyzję. Jeśli się nie wyrobicie, wybierze za was Eve. Start. ''Rozpoczyna się odliczanie. 'Aisha : '''No cóż, byłam kapitanem, jestem już udupiona, ale poprowadzę głosowanie. Kto jest za tym, żeby do skrzynki trafiła Alysha? ''5 osób (Oliver, Daniel, Tatiana, Isabella, Phil). '''Alysha : '''No chyba sobie żartujecie... ;u; '''Aisha : Kto jest za tym, żeby poleciała Isabella? Wszyscy. Isabella : Jeszcze zobaczymy. -.- Aisha : 'Jedziemy dalej. Kto jest za Phil'em? ''Wszyscy. '''Phil : '''Pf... haha. ;') '''Alysha : Nie ciesz tak tego zapyszonego ryja. -.- Phil : '''Możesz mi possać. :P '''Alysha : '''Za chwilę będziesz musiał jechać do szpitala. '''Phil : I tak nie wylecę, co mi tam. :D Tatiana : 'Hmm... pewny siebie, aż za bardzo... musiałabym to zanotować, ale problem w tym, że nie mam gdzie. :v '''Phil : '''No widzisz, niestety. :v '''Aisha : '''DALEJ. Kto za Tatianą? ''Wszyscy. '''Tatiana : Że co? Dlaczego?! :O Isabella : A dlatego, że dzisiaj nas spowalniałaś i miałaś wyjebane na wszystko, tylko szukałaś tego swojego zasranego notesika, któego i tak nie znalazłaś. >_> Tatiana : '''Gdyby ktoś mi go nie zajebał, to by nie było kłopotów. >:( '''AIsha : '''Ej... wyluzujcie... '''Isabella : '''Ach tak? No to super się składa, bo ja wiem kto ci go ukradł. '''Tatiana : '''CO?! I nic mi nie powiedziałaś?! '''Isabella : Dowiedziałam się podczas wyzwania. Tatiana : To na co kurwa czekasz?! GADAJ! Isabella : A może by tak grzeczniej? Poprosić czy coś w tym stylu? Takie to trudne? ;-; Tatiana : '''Nie wkurwiaj mnie. Kto mi go wziął?! Odpowiedz! '''Isabella : Danielu? Zabierzesz głos w tej sprawie? ;) Daniel : Ja? Yyy..... Tatiana : Mów albo cię spiorę na kwaśne jabłko za krycie złodzieja. >O Daniel : Ej, uspokój się trochę... ._. Tatiana : NIE! Nie będę spokojna! Miałam w tym zeszycie wszystko z całego mojego życia! Nie rozumiecie tego, że to dla mnie naprawdę ważna rzecz?! >:( Alysha : '''Kurwa, cicho! Dosyć spiny, bo czas się kończy. '''Aisha : No właśnie. Problem w tym, że każdy dostał od głosy od pozostałych. :x Oliver : '''Niech więc zadecyduje Evelynn. :) '''Alysha : '''Ty coś brałeś? Nigdy! '''Daniel : '''Też uważam, że powinna ona wybrać. Nie dogadamy się, widzicie co już wynika z takiego głosowania. :/ '''Tatiana : DOBRA! Niech Evelynn decyduje! Isabella : '''Spoko. '''Aisha : '''Wy na poważnie? Pozwolocie za siebie decydować tej wywłoce? O_O '''Phil : '''Tymi wyzwiskami pogrążasz swój los Aisho. ;') '''Aisha : '''Wiem, mam na to wyjebane. C: '''Oliver : '''Don, zadecyduje za nas Eve. '''Don : W porządku. Zapraszam więc Zielonych. Zieloni wchodzą w zmieszanych minach. Don : Drużyna nie podjęła decyzji. Pozostawiła ją tobie, Evelynn. Kogo zaproszisz na obrady? Evelynn : Uuuu! Niech pomyślę.... <3 Pokój Zwierzeń Evelynn : No nieźle, nawet nie wybrali nikogo. Wszystko zgodne z planem. Zaczynamy dopiero prawdziwy armagedon ludzie! <3 Daniel : '''To jakaś porażka. Żeby tylko ta mała nie dowiedziała się, że podsłuchiwałem jej sojusz. Wtedy już będzie po mnie. ;d Skarbiec '''Evelynn : '''Wybieram Alyshę i Tatianę. <3 '''Tatiana : '''WHAT?! X_X '''Złoci : Huh?! X_X Tatiana : '''No nie... masakra. '''Oliver : '''Same się wkopałyście. Ale wy jesteście głupie, ja dupcę. xDDDDD '''Alysha : Chyba coś ci nie pykło frajerko. Patrz i podziwiaj. :) Z kieszeni wyciąga ......... figurkę niezwyciężoności! Wszyscy są zszokowani, najbardziej Daniel. Daniel : Przecież ja jako jedyny przekroczyłem linię mety! Co to ma znaczyć?! Don : Tak, ale to Alysha (zaraz po Aishy) starała się najbardziej, tobie się jakoś udało przebić. Kapitanka musi być w skrzynce. Także fioletowej zdecydowałem się wręczyć figurkę. Alysha : Tak. A teraz możesz wpaść w szał lafiryndo. Z przyjemnością na ciebie popatrzę. :P Evelynn : Nie zamierzam się wkurzać. Skoro ta agresywna suka jest nietykalna, wybieram Daniela. Nie pytajcie, czemu. <3 Daniel : 'Co? Och... :/ '''Don : '''Dobra. Aisha, Tatiana i Daniel. Za pół godziny wyruszacie na obrady. Reszta zawodników jest bezpieczna. Rozejdźcie się, widzimy się na eliminacji. ''Wszyscy zszokowani obrotem sprawy wychodzą ze Skarbca. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Alysha : Buziaczki! Hahaha, mina Evelynn bezcenna. <3333 Evelynn : Myślałam, że mnie rozpierdoli, ale dobra. Fioletowy shit wyleci następny. Aisha? Jest tępą idiotką, która wiecznie ma krzywdzące i monotonne wątki. Tatiana? Mam jej zeszyt, mogę ją zmanipulować albo ujawnić to po połączeniu albo wyrzucić ją i wtedy tak zrobić. Co do Daniela... wszystko wiem. Gość musi się postarać, żebym go zostawiła. To jest na prawdę trudny wybór, nawet jak dla mnie. <3 Obrady Pół godziny później. Cztery osoby wyjeżdżają na obrady. Miejscem dzisiejszego spotkania jest kasyno. Evelynn : '''Uwiebiam grać w ruską ruletkę! <3 '''Daniel : '''Rosyjską. Ja też. :) '''Evelynn : Nie poprawiaj mnie, bo ci wpierdolę. Dawać no coś do żarła i popity! Przyjechała głodna i spragniona księżniczka! <3 Aisha : Księżniczka, jebłam. XDDDDDDDDD Evelynn : '''Już chcesz koniecznie ten anulowany czek? <3 '''Aisha : Nie myśl, że choć spróbuję się tobie przypodobać. Nie jestem taką ofiarą. c; Evelynn : Zobaczymy potem. Żadnej rozmowy w cztery oczy nie chcę, konkrety od każdego poproszę. <3 Tatiana : '''Jeśli mnie zostawisz, a później znajdziesz mój zaginiony notes, możesz go sobie zatrzymać. '''Evelynn : '''Mmm... kuszące. <3 '''Aisha : Konkrety? Mam cię głęboko w dupie, obyś zdechła. :)))) Evelynn : No tego jeszcze nie było, skazujesz na siebie wyrok. Beka, hah! <3 Aisha : 'Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Wiem, że wylecę, zjedzcie beze mnie, wracam do willi się pakować. Żegnam. ''Wściekła Aisha wychodzi z trzaskiem drzwi i wraca do willi. '''Evelynn : Aha, Daniel? Co możesz mi zaoferować? <3 Daniel : '''Hmm... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Daniel : '''Spróbuję ją zmanipulować moim odkryciem. Ciekawe czy na to pójdzie. Obrady '''Daniel : '''Wiem coś, czego nikt nie powinien wiedzieć. Podsłuchałem was wczoraj. Jeśli mnie wyeliminujesz, wszystko powiem reszcie. Twój wybór. :P '''Evelynn : Co? Ty chcesz manipulować MNĄ?! Żałosny jesteś. Jeśli piśniesz słówko za dużo, skończysz jak Devin w Wariackim Wyścigu i World Trip. <3 Daniel : '''Nie podoba mi się ta myśl... ;o '''Tatiana : Poczekajcie... co ty wiesz Daniel? Daniel : 'Wkrótce się dowiesz. Ty i cała reszta. '''Evelynn : '''Wkurzyłam się i to bardzo, wracamy. <3 ''Wracają do willi. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Evelynn : '''Muszę go uciszyć. Jeszcze się wygada i plan mi zniszczy. Nie dopuszczę do tego, frajer pożałuje swoich słów. <3 '''Daniel : Kurde, chyba jej podpadłem... gorzej być nie może. :/ Tatiana : 'Notes nadal nie odnaleziony, sekrety i manipulacje. Już sama nic nie wiem, pogubiłam się. ;__; Willa ''Po powrocie do willi panuje bardzo napięta atmosfera. Wszyscy siedzą cicho, nikt się do nikogo nie odzywa. Większość patrzy na siebie wrogo, pozostali obserwują się nawzajem. '''Fatih : '''Czy ten notes się już znalazł? '''Tatiana : Nie. Wciąż go szukam. Nie mogłam go zgubić, nosz ja pierdolę. ;-; Aisha : Innego wyjścia przecież nie ma. Mnie się skończyły pomysły, gdzie może być. Cindy : Mi też. Zgubiłaś go, przykro mi. Tatiana : '''Nie wierzę, jestem nikim bez tych notatek. ;c '''Evelynn : '''Ojej, nie rpozaczaj już tak. Weź se jakiś nowy zeszyt i tam pisz. <3 '''Tatiana : On był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Nie zdradzę go. -,- Isabella : '''No to nie pieprz już tyle o nim i się ogarnij. Co się dzisiaj z tobą dzieje? '''Fatih : '''Obydwie nie jesteście dzisiaj sobą. Isa, ty jesteś dziś zmierzła i nieprzyjemna. '''Daniel : '''Racja. >_> '''Isabella : '''Urgh... nie mam humoru, sory. '''Aisha : No, najwyższy czas na eliminacje. Pożegnam się już z wami teraz, okej? Cindy : '''Przestań. Walcz. Dla nas, jeśli nie dla siebie. '''Aisha : Zwyzwałam szmatę, chyba tylko jakiś cud mógłby mnie uratować. Cindy : Pokonamy ją. Damy radę. Byle razem. Alysha : Cindy ma rację. Nie poddawaj się Aisha. Jesteśmy z tobą! Aisha : Dzięki, ale nie wierzę w swoje szansę. Fatih : Ech... idziemy? Daniel : 'Idealna pora. Chodźcie. Eliminacje ''Wszyscy znajdują się na swoich właściwych miejscach. Evelynn i Don wchodzą do ogrodu, skrzynka z czekami już czeka. '''Don : '''Witam wszystkich. Rozpoczynamy siódmą ceremonię eliminowania. Z waszej jedenastki pozostanie finałowa dziesiątka. Trzy osoby są zagrożone, Aisha, Daniel lub Tatiana nie przejdzie dalej. O tym, które z nich nas pożegna, zdecyduje Evelynn. Oddaję jej głos. Komu chcesz oddać pierwszy czek? '''Evelynn : Każde z was jest zakałą, przez którą dziennie tracę jakiś procent swojej urody i całej siebie. Wszyscy zaleźliście mi za skórę, a teraz muszę wyrzucić tylko jedno z was.... Daniel, podejdź no. <3 Daniel niepewny podchodzi. Evelynn jest uśmiechnięta, ale to wredny uśmieszek. Evelynn : 'Pragnę ci coś podarować. Przybliż twarz. ''Daniel trochę zdziwiony przybiża twarz do antagonistki. Ta jednym, olbrzymim ciosem wybija mu kilka zębów. Wszyscy są zszokowani, nawet Don nie wie co powiedzieć. 'Evelynn : '''Teraz już nic nie powiesz, bo nie jesteś w stanie. Na razie jesteś w dalszym ciągu zagrożony. A po pierwszy czek zapraszam Tatianę. <3 ''Tatiana podchodzi. '''Evelynn : '''Nie jesteś aż taką zakałą, jak pozostała dwójka. Pragnę oddać ci czek, zostajesz. <3 '''Tatiana : '''Poważnie? Wow, wielkie dzięki. :O '''Evelynn : No już, nie wysilaj się z tą dobrocią. Bierz czek i wypieprzaj. <3 Tatiana odbiera czek i zadowolona podchodzi do reszty zawodników. Teraz każdy jest zdenerwowany, nikt nie wie, kto odpadnie. Aisha jest spokojna ale zła, a Daniel nie może nic powiedzieć przez ból szczęki. Pokój Zwierzeń Aisha : Czyżby to ta pinda okradła Tatianę, a Daniel to widział? Podejrzane, że tak go walnęła. Meh... dowiem się, gdy pooglądam odcinki w domu. Tatiana : '''Zaczynam myśleć, że Eve ma coś wspólnego z tą kradzieżą. Dowiem się, co Daniel ukrywa. Za wszelką cenę. Eliminacje '''Evelynn : Daniel. Zapraszam ponownie. <3 Daniel zwijający się z bólu podchodzi drugi raz. Evelynn : '''Mogłabym uznać, że wystarczająco cię uciszyłam. Jednakże co będzie, gdy znów będziesz mógł mówić? Ten sekret ujawni się sam, nie potrzebuje do tego twojej pomocy. '''Wszyscy : He? o_o Daniel zaczyna płakać, a przynajmniej próbuje, bo szczękę rozwaloną ma prawie w całości. Aisha : Oby tobie ktoś urządził twarz gorzej. Bezlitosna kurwa! >:( Evelynn : Zamknij się tam pokrako. Don, muszę anulować tylko jeden czek?! <3 Don : '''Tak. Tylko jeden. '''Evelynn : Wobec tego.... .... .... ... .... .... to Daniel nas dzisiaj opuści. <3 Wszyscy są zszokowani. Nawet Alysha i Cindy, nie mówiąc o Aishy. Don : Wow... tego się chyba nikt nie spodziewał. Daniel, muszę anulować twój czek. Anuluje jego czek. Daniel jest zrozpaczony, u reszty zawodników na twarzach pojawiły się smutne miny, niektóre osoby miały łzy w oczach. Don : Jako rekompensatę za uszkodzenie ciała, Evelynn dostanie pozew do sądu, a ty bezpłatny transport do najbliższego szpitala. Po dziesięciu minutach przyjechał ambulans, któy zabrał Daniela do szpitala. Evelynn triumfuje, a pozostali (z wyjątkiem Olivera i Phil'a) są wściekli do czerwoności. Don : Aisho, zostajesz w programie. Podejdź po czek. Aisha wkurwiona na maksa podchodzi i odbiera czek bez słowa. Don : 'Uwaga, ważne ogłoszenie. Ponieważ została was już dziesiątka, zaczynamy etap połączenia drużyn! Wszyscy teraz walczycie sami za siebie. Możecie iść do łóżek, wyśpijcie sie, bo jutro pierwsze wyzwanie połączenia. ''Wszyscy poszli do willi, nikt nie zamienił z nikim słowa. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Aisha : '''Ojj... nagrabiłaś sobie.... '''Evelynn : '''Do widzenia Daniel! Szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia! <3 '''Aisha : '''Dobra, zostawiła mnie. Ale jakim kosztem? Bedny Daniel... obiecuję ci chłopie, że ta chujoza dostanie porządny wpierdol za ciebie. No i za pozostałych wyeliminowanych. Koniec dla niej. >O '''PODZIĘKOWANIA DLA LB, KTÓRA WYMYŚLIŁA I NAPISAŁA TREŚĆ DO WYZWANIA! JESTEŚ WIELKA! <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 2